The present invention relates generally to disposable shaving devices and, more particularly, to a portable, folding disposable razor having a storage compartment therein.
Disposable razors are commonly used because they are convenient and cost-effective. Because disposable razors are designed to be discarded after a certain number of uses, they are constructed of materials less expensive than those used in a non-disposable razor designed for permanent use. Currently, disposable razors account for a large percentage of total razor usage worldwide. Disposable razors are especially preferred in situations wherein the razor will be used for a single use only. Such situations include a hospital setting wherein a razor is used to prepare a patient for surgery and thereafter discarded for hygienic reasons. Disposable razors are also useful to travelers who wish to pack a lightweight portable razor that can be discarded after use.
Conventional disposable razors include a razor head, containing a blade or blades, a rigid, non-deformable razor handle permanently fastened to the razor head to form a single piece with the razor head, and a razor head cover for shielding the blade. There are many drawbacks associated with the conventional razors. For example, in a disposable razor, the razor head cover is not securely fastened to the razor and easily disengages from the razor exposing the blade. If the blade is exposed in the user""s pocket, purse or travel bag, the user may be injured when he or she reaches in to retrieve the razor. Accordingly, there is a need for a disposable razor having a storage configuration wherein the blade is not exposed in a manner that could injure the user.
Additionally, when traveling, it is convenient to have a razor that is lightweight and not bulky thereby making it easy to fit in one""s luggage. Conventional razors have a long, rigid, unbendable handle. The long handle facilitates the holding and maneuvering of the razor. However, the length of the handle is a disadvantage when packing because, to pack the razor, a traveler will need enough room to accommodate the length of the razor handle. Furthermore, the razor head is rigidly attached to the razor handle and protrudes therefrom. The packing space is required to be wide enough to accommodate the distance by which the razor head protrudes from the razor handle. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable, folding razor that has a full size, rigid handle in an operating configuration, yet folds into a compact case in a storage configuration for easy traveling.
In addition to the razor, the user must also carry shaving cream, which will require additional packing space. Shaving cream is traditionally stored in large cans that are bulky. It would be desirable to provide a razor that includes a storage area for carrying a single use packet of shaving cream therein.
In view of the above, a long felt need exists for a lightweight, disposable razor that is portable, includes a storage configuration, and does not have an exposed razor blade when not in use.
A folding disposable razor is disclosed having a razor head and a flexible razor body attached to the razor head. The razor body preferably includes a first cover panel and second cover panel, each panel hingedly attached to an opposite end of a first hinge portion. In a storage configuration, the first cover panel and second cover panel fold relative to the first hinge portion such that the first and second cover panels are substantially parallel to each other and define a storage area therebetween. The razor head is attached to a second hinge portion located opposite the first hinge portion. In a storage configuration, the first cover panel preferably extends over the razor head preventing the razor blade from being exposed. The first and second panels are preferably fastened together by interlocking members.
The razor body also includes first, second and third section extending longitudinally along the razor body, the first and third sections hingedly attached at opposite ends of the second section. In an operating configuration, the first and third sections being folded relative to the second section such that the first and third sections form a razor handle. The first and third sections are preferably fastened together in the operating configurtion, forming a rigid razor handle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing modifications.